


Missing

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auror Harry Potter went missing on assignment and no one's been able to find him. It's been months. Draco's trying to keep a brave front but sometimes, when he's alone and he can't take it anymore, he goes into their room, pulls out Harry's jumper, breathes in the smell of him, and is both comforted and falls apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for a prompt in the 2011 H/D Art Fest on Livejournal's hd_fanart community. I used the word "missing" in the title for its double meaning - that Harry's location is unknown and that Draco is grieving in his absence. The prompt did not indicate any happy ending, but, of course, I couldn't leave it there... :)

  
**Missing**


End file.
